totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:.Milkyway.Galaxy./First Bit Of My Random Story
Ok, I've started this random story about Lauren starting out at a new high school. I'm trying to make everyone in it in characters, but If something's wrong, please tell me :) ---- “Watch out! Coming through!” I yell at the people ahead of me. I look down at my school map to see where I’m supposed to be going. Ok, I’ve got to make my way to Room Y115. I look up from my map and see a large black-skinned guy wearing a red and white football uniform running towards me. I feel my eyes widen as he crashes right into me, sending everything flying up in the air; my books, thumb|314px|Lauren is pushed over on her first day.my bag and the map. I place one hand on the ground and start to push myself up off the ground and look up to see the guy running off behind me just like nothing had happened. How rude! I start to crawl along the ground and pick up my books. I’m just about to pick up my English book when I hear a voice: “Hahaha, don’t worry. First day’s always the worst.” I turn around to see a boy with black hair with a red steak in it casually standing against his locker. To be honest, he looks pretty tough. I wouldn’t want to mess with him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a juvenile delinquent. I stand up. “What?” “Nevermind.” The boy then walks over to me and starts helping me pick up my books off the ground. “So, you’re the newbee right?” He asks. thumb|left|354px|Lauren meets Dex.I look up into his teal coloured eyes. “Yeah…that would be me…is it that obvious?” “Yeah. You just have that anxious and confused look on your face. And, taking that McLean High almost never gets any new kids in our year, I’d say it’s pretty obvious.” The boy stands up holding some of my books. He offers me his hand. “Thanks.” I say brushing down my clothes. “Oh, I’m Lauren by the way.” “Dex.” Dex holds his hand out to me gesturing a handshake. I raise one eyebrow at him. “No. It’s like this:” I hold my hand out to him in a fist. “ You gotta blow it up. Mkay?” Dex and I fist bump and then wriggle our fingers backwards. (If you’ve seen Step Up 3, you’d know what this looks like.) “Haha. I like you.” Dex winks at me. “Now where’d you need to go?” “Um...” I look off my map again. “Room Y115” I say. “Cool! You’re in my class. I’ll take you there.” Dex smiles at me. I smile back. “Thanks.” Dex hands me back my books, but hold onto my maths book. “You’re in advanced maths?” “Yeah. I like math. Why?” I look confused. “Geez….you nerd.” Dex teases me. “Hey!” I punch him in the arm. “Not funny!” Dex shuts up and keeps walking down the hall leading me to the class room. The hall is lined with grey-blue lockers and each of them is padlocked. There are posters for class president hanging up all over the walls, advertisements for ‘Friendship Club’; whatever that is. As I follow Dex I see the kids from the other classes peering at us through the windows. It’s actually quite intimidating, it’s like I’m the shiny new toy. We turn the corner and there’s room Y115. “Well, here’s it is.” Dex says and opens the door. It is chaos in the room. Kids are throwing paper across the room. People sitting on the tables talking. It is a disaster zone. “Great…” I mutter under my breath. Dex lightly punches my shoulder. “Hey, it’s not that bad. Come over here.” Dex leads me to his desk and tells me who’s who. First, he points over to the table in the far left corner. “The girl over there with the blue streak in her hair is Mallory. She’s crazy in love with this guy named Luke, even though she won’t admit it. Next to Mallory is the purple-haired freak Skyler, my ex-girlfriend. She’s a total witch! Do not even go within twenty meters of that gorgeous girl!” thumb|left|264px|Katelyn, Skyler, Mallory and Monique.I smirked at him. “You just called your ex a witch and then gorgeous? Make up your mind!” Dex’s face goes a deep shade of red. “Ugh, whatever….MOVING ON! Opposite to Skyler is Katelyn. She’s a great girl really, she may be a little ditsy, but you’ll like her. Now, next to her is Monique. She went on this reality show and won! She’s really popular, yet nice. Everyone likes her.” “Cool….so is there any boys in this class?” I cross my arms and ask. Dex turns to me. “I’m getting there; just keep listening this is vital information Lauren. You’ll be thanking me thumb|366px|L-R: Abigail, Lily and Destiny.later. “ He then points to the far right table. “ Over there you got the populars. Now there are the bad populars. These are the girls you gotta watch out for. Of course the girl with the black hair and who’s wearing barely anything is the leader, Lily. She’s dating the start quarterback Marcus. If Lily’s not bitching about someone, she’s making out with Marcus. Then there’s her two side-kicks. Destiny and Abigail. Destiny is rich and her dad is the mayor of the city. She’s currently not dating anyone, but her relationship status changes almost every day. Now, Abigail used to be nice. She used to hand out with Monique, before Monique got all famous and stuff. Little Abigail was SO jealous she had to backstab Monique.” I gasp. “That’s really unfair.” “Yeah, tell me ‘bout it.” Dex nods. “Now to the girls I think you’ll like.” He points over to the centre table. “First thumb|left|Hilary and Ronnie.there’s Hilary. She’s gorgeous and everything and she’s great when it comes to the latest trends. Second, there’s Ronnie. Listen, I really like Ronnie. Not as a girlfriend, but she’s a great girl. But a jerk named Colt broke her heart.” “Who’s Colt?” I ask curiously. thumb|left|276px|Fin and Georgia- 2 of the girls in Lauren's class.“I’ll get to him later.” Dex says.“Then there’s the other two. Georgia and Fin. You’ll really like these girls. They are really athletic. Georgia’s, like epic at running and she’s your girl if you want to learn about that stuff. And Fin’s into surfing. She’s the East Coast Champion and she surfs like a god.” “Is that all?” I sigh lazily at Dex. “Yes. You’ll meet everyone else yourself.” Dex smiles at me and sits comfortably in his seat. Suddenly there’s a cold wind in the room and the door has been swung open. Three boys walk in. I think my heart stopped beating for a second since the guy who entered first is totally cute. “Who are they?” I tap Dex on the shoulder. “Them?” He asks. “Yeah.” I reply. “Well I’m not gonna tell you. Why don’t you ask them?” Dex points to the girls at the far left table. I raise my eyebrows. “Um…ok….” I start to walk towards the table. Dex turns around in his seat to face me. “You’ll thank me later!” ----------- As I’m walking to the far left table, I can see Lily and her slaves staring at me, with dull looks on their faces. I thumb|258px|Lauren meets Nick for the first time.turn around to see if they are still looking at me when a boy wearing a black and red hoodie bumps into me. “Sorry…” I try to say as I can feel my face going bright red. “Uh, it’s ok, I guess…” He pushes past me and walks to the other side of the room. That’s when I hear snickering coming from the far left table. “I see you’ve met Nick.” The girl with purple streaked hair and who has a nose piercing says…Skyler, I think? I walk over to her in confusion .“What?” “Oh, that guy who you bumped into was Nick, the school’s self-proclaimed bad boy.” Skyler says. I’m still not getting the point of this. “So?” Skyler flips her hair and shuffles around in her seat. “You’re so into him! You should have seen your face…” she starts giggling. I quickly look to my left and right. “Shut up!” I accidentally say loudly and then start to whisper. “ So maybe he’s a little cute, but I don’t even know anything about him.” Skyler starts to tell me about the mysterious guy. “Well Nick is hilarious. He makes everyone laugh, he’s like the class clown and - ” “You better stay away from him.” Someone says. I turn around to see Lily. “Um, why?” Skyler says. Mallory turns around to face Skyler and I. “Yeah. It’s not like Nick has a girlfriend or anything.” “Well, he will soon.” Lily says coldly. “But…you already have a boyfriend….” Mallory stutters. thumb|left|276px|Skyler, Mallory and Lauren DO NOT like Lily's plan.Lily rolls her eyes. “Yes, I know I’m with Marcus, but there is nothing wrong with liking someone else, plus Marcus is getting boring. All he cares about is football lately.” “That doesn’t mean you should cheat on him.” Skyler says to Lily. Lily raises one eyebrow. “You can’t talk, little miss purple freak. I know what happened with you and Dex. And I’ve gotta say, I was pretty impressed.” “Well at least I’m not a total b***h who only cares about herself!” Skyler angrily says. “Yeah Lily, no offence, but Nick would probably like Lauren better anyway…you’re kinda mean…” Katelyn says. “Katelyn!” Monique yells at her. Katelyn faces Monique, and then Lily and smirks. “What…it’s true.”thumb|196px|Katelyn's reaction to Lily. “There is no way Nick would like this new piece of trash.” Lily pointed towards me. That’s when Nick walked over. “Did I hear you ladies say my name?” Nick smiles. “Um…” I look up at him. “Hey, you’re the chick who I bumped into earlier, right?” He said. I itch my arm nervously. “Uh…yeah, that would have been me….sorry….” Nick sort-of smiles at me. “It’s cool. It’s just nice knowing that I’m the hot topic for you ladies.” “What does that mean?” Katelyn whispers to Monique. Monique rolls her eyes. Lily puts her hand on Nick’s left shoulder. “Yeah, totally. By the way Nick, have you met my friend ''Lauren?” Lily says suspiciously. “Friend?” I say unsurely. Lily hugs me. “Of ''course! You should totally come and hang out with us tonight after school.” I look at Skyler and Mallory. “Um…” “That’s what I thought.” Lily says and walks off and winks at Nick. “What’s up with that?” Nick asks me. “What?” I ask. Nick crosses his arms. “You and Lily. You guys just seemed sketchy.” “NO! She’s the one who is sketchy Nick.” Skyler stands in-between Nick and I. “Who? Lily?” Nick looks at Skyler. “Duh! She just said that she likes you, to us.” Says Skyler. Nick looks confused. “But, she’s with Marcus…or does she just want a piece of the Nickster.” “NICK! Now is not the time for your funny business. I’m only telling you this because Lauren-” I cover Skyler’s mouth with my hand. “Hey Skyler! Weren’t you going to show me that thing?” I said to distract her. “What thing?” She asks, confused. “You know, that “You know, that THING?” I grab Skyler by the hand and lead her to the corner of the room as we walk away from the others and Nick. “Um….bye?” Nick shouts behind me and Skyler. I look back behind me and smile at him, and he smiles back. Once I have lead Skyler to the corner of the room I talk to her. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” I whisper quietly, yet angrily to Skyler. “I was just-” Skyler starts to talk. I widen my eyes. “Telling Nick that I sort-of, kinda, maybe, like him!” To Be Continued.... Characters Who Have Appeared SO FAR *Lauren- Belongs to me. *Dex- Belongs to Nico *Mallory- Belongs to Magic. *Skyler- Belongs to Nico. *Katelyn-Belongs to GF120 *Monique- Belongs to GF120 *Lily-Belongs to me. *Destiny- Belongs to me. *Abigail- Belongs to me. *Fin- Belongs to me. *Georgia- Belongs to me. *Ronnie- Belongs to Tbird. *Hilary- Belongs to me. *Nick-Belong to OHF. (There will be more characters. The will actually be ALOT of characters. :P) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 22h18min de 29 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Categoria:Entradas em blogues Categoria:Stories Categoria:EBGR